Bella's Temper
by skittlekat
Summary: One-shot Bella is under loads of stress from all the wedding planning and she finally snaps. I don't own any of the characters Stephiene Meyer does.


**AN: HEY! Okay well this is my First Fanfic and thought it would be fun to post up. I am new to this so please give it a chance. I wrote this after reading Breaking Dawn and has been saved on my laptop for ages, that was until I got the courage to post it. Thanks!**

**~skittlekat~ **

**By the way I don't own any of the characters Stephenie Meyer does.**

EPOV

In a number of days Bella and I were going to be married, and I couldn't be more happy.

But I could tell all the wedding planning was taking a great deal out of Bella. Since the day in the meadow where Bella told me about wanting to get married, and getting both parents approval, Bella seemed more optamistic about the up coming wedding.

She had taken to helping Alice with everything she could, which caused her to have alot to stress about.

But the day in the meadow was also the last of our alone time, every other time was interrupted with something wedding related.

The only alone time I had with Bella was at night when I would sneak in through her window, even then she would fall asleep too quickly because she was exhausted. And even in her sleep it wouldn't be peaceful, she would toss and turn and murmur out things about the wedding.

I think after our day out today it was time to put my foot down, about having more time together, after all we were the one's getting married.

Today Alice decided it was time to have a break from wedding planning and go have fun, I knew I wasn't the only person worried about the stress Bella was under.

We were in my volvo on the way to the park for a picnic in port angeles, the weather was good but wasn't going to be sunny until later on this afternoon. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were all in Emmett's jeep following behind.

"What made Alice want to have a day at the park?" Bella had been quiet for most of the journey it was only now she had asked.

"Alice thought it was a good idea for you to take a break, you have been under alot of stress and haven't been sleeping well. And we all wanted to have a group day out"

"oh" Bella seemed suprised but happy about having the whole day to not worry about anything.

It was a few moments later that we pulled up in the parking lot.

"How long have we got until the sun comes out?" Bella asked as I helped her out of the car.

"We have about 4 hours before the sun decideds to make an appearance" I told her as we walked over towards where everyone else had set up. There was a blanket, a football, a fisbee and Esme insisted on making Bella lunch so there was a picnic basket too.

"Well what do you want to do first?" Alice asked as she sat herself on the blanket. Me and Bella also sat down along with everyone else.

"Well I'm really tired so I'm just going to sit here for a bit and relax" Bella said as she lay down, everyone knew that meant I was out of whatever game they were going to play.

_God Edward she really is exhausted, I feel really bad for her_ Emmett told me as he looked down at Bella, I liked knowing Emmett thought of Bella as a sister along with Alice and Jasper. I knew Rosalie would think of her that way too, after a few years.

_Edward we will leave you in peace I can feel how tired Bella is, she should sleep _Jasper told me standing up.

The rest of the group decided to go for a walk along the coast, and I stayed with Bella, I knew they where all giving us privacy. After a few moments Bella's heart rate slowed and her breathing became more even and I knew she had fallen asleep. I don't know how long I watched Bella asleep, but everyone had made it back.

"What do you wanna do now?" Emmett asked as he sat down, everyone sat down too.

"Shhhhh" I wispered, but it was too late Bella had already began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open, she looked around and flushed a most beautiful shade of red.

"Why are you all looking at me?" It was Emmett's, Rosalie's Alice's and Jasper's turn to look away embarrassed. I laughed knowing the reason for their stares

"Bella you sleep, we can't do that, so seeing you sleep is a little fascinating to people like us" I told her as I lifted her up into a sitting postion.

"oh" Was all Bella said.

"Now I woke Bella up - sorry about that by the way - What do you want to do?" Emmett said.

"I'm glad you woke me Emmett I didn't want to spend the day sleeping. I need to get up and move around so how about a game of frisbee" Bella said as she sat up and went to jog away, but she stopped on her heels and turned to look at us "By the way I can't throw things as fast as you lot can, and I certainly won't be as precise as you will be so go easy on the human" There was a collective silence before everyone burst into laughter.

"Okay Bella, we'll go easy on you" Jasper said as he picked up the frisbee, he jogged a little way away from the group before turning around. We all got into a loose circle and started to play, this was a little boring as we couldn't throw at our normal speed but it was nice to see Bella enjoying herself, her smile seemed infectuious and I saw that this made the whole group want to smile along with her. Even for a human Bella was good at this, but her clumsiness made her trip and fall often, much to the amusment of Jasper and Emmett. After falling over again I was getting a little worried that Bella had hurt herself, but I saw she was no where near finished playing. I was too lost in my thoughts over Bella's saftey that I didn't see the frisbee fly towards me until it hit me in the head. The whole group frooze and Bella's hand's stilled in midair , everyone except Bella started to laugh. Bella seemed too shocked to notice that she had just hit a vampire in the head with a frisbee, It wasn't the most easiest thing to do.

"Oh my God Edward I'm so sorry" Bella gasped as she started to retreat form my advancing form. I kept edging closer, but Bella kept steping back.

"Edward what are you doing?" Bella asked slightly worried.

"I'm trying to get my fiance back for throwing a frisbee at my head" I smiled to show her I was joking, but leaned foward readying myself to run.

"You wouldn't" Bella challenged as she took another step back.

"Oh I would" I took another step closer as I spoke. I then saw Bella turn and run, and I was after her in a second. I could only run at a human pace but I was still faster than Bella. As soon as I caught up I grabbed her around the waist, placed her on the floor and started tickling her. Bella been ticklish was something I had learnt one morning after Bella had woken up.

"Edward stop" Bella said in between her giggles.

"Nope"

But as soon as she was gasping for breathe I let her go, moments later her breathing recovered and she stood up.

"What was that?" Bella asked as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"That was me getting my fiance back for throwing a frisbee at my head" I laughed as I leaned down to kiss her, as soon as the kiss began I heard the vile thoughts of Mike newton.

_Bella should be kissing me right now. It was so weird how Edwad Cullen decided he wanted Bella after rejecting all the other girls that threw themselves at him. God I hate him, he and his family are so weird._

_Look at her. Bella is such a bitch why did Edward go for her she is so plain and boring. _These were the thoughts of Lauren, a girl in Bella's class. I had to stop myself from growling, but Bella had already noticed something was wrong.

"Edward what is it?" She looked so worried and scared.

"I'm sorry but I just heard some thoughts about you that weren't very nice. And Mike newton was having very innappropriate thoughts about you" I told her as I gritted my teeth together. I needed to control myself, I couldn't lose my temper now. Bella sighed before she wipered "Stupid Mike Newton" She the looked around to spot the group of people that all went to our school. Mike and Lauren were among that group along with Jessica, Tyler, Eric and Angela who seemed to be more interested in Ben.

"Hey Bella" Mike called as he noticed our staring. Bella sighed but started to walk towards the group, Mike stepped forward to greet her. The rest of my family walked over too knowing my adversion to Mike newton.

_Your going to be shocked in a little while _Alice told me as she arrived along with Jasper, Em and Rose. _And keep your temper in check. _

"Hey Mike, hey guys" Bella said polietly.

There was a collective 'hey' from most of the group until Mike asked

"What have you been up to Bella?"

"Well up until today I have been wedding palnning and today we just decided to have a break and have fun at the park" Bella said as she wrapped her arms around me, and I knew she was making it clear to Mike that she wasn't interested in him. That is when Jessica and Lauren started wispering.

"God look at her flirting with Mike while drapping herself all over Edward" Lauren wispered, I had to control the growl that was building in my chest, and I didn't know if Bella had heard what she had said, when she carried on talking to Mike I choose to ignore her comment.

"I know, I bet Edward is only marrying her because she is pregnant" After listening to this from Jessica, I was brought back to Bella's conversation because there was a change in Bella's tone.

"Excuse me Mike" Bella said as she stepped around him and towards the two girls making me realise she had heard everything.

"Just who do you think you are Lauren!" Bella shouted to both of the girls. "I was mearly making coversation with someone, it was nothing to do with you. You have never given me the time of day, always looking like someone who got slapped while around me,and I have had enough of your attitude. So now I will give you a reason to look like that" With that Bella slapped Lauren around the face, harder than I thought possible, Bella was alot stronger than I had given her credit for. But this behaviour shocked me, Bella had never goten angry around me. It had also shocked my family who were staring open mouthed, even there thoughts were blank with shock.

"Lauren" Jessica shouted bringing her attension to Bella.

"And you Jessica are a two faced little bitch, I have been nothing but nice to, both of you actually, but you go stabbing me in the back by making stupid gossip up that isn't true. I am not pregnant, and have know intension of changing that status. I am marrying Edward because I love him and if you have a problem with that, say what ever you need to say to my face, insted of cowardly gossiping around town. Or you may get the same treatment form me as your friend" With that Bella left a terrified Jessica and Lauren behind her as she walked away. Me and my family were to shocked to move, so it was Mike who followed after her. My attension was brought back to Bella and Mike when Mike started talking.

"Bella are you okay? Is everything okay with you and Edward, he isn't forcing you to marrying him is he?" I didn't think Mike was that dumb so it shocked me to no end that he could come up with something like this. Bellas form froze as his words registered with her.

"God Mike I am perfectly fine thank you very much" She was using a calm voice, but I knew that this was the calm before the storm.

"How dare you suggest that Edward is forcing me to marrying him. You know I am so sick of you following me around all the time like a little lost puppy. I don't like you okay" Her chest was heaving as she finished.

"Bella don't say that" Mike pleaded looking at her.

"Arrrrg" Bella shouted "Leave me alone" Bella's arm then flung back, fist clenched and snapped foward puching Mike straight in the face. He fell down and looked like had been knocked out cold, Bella just turned around and headed in the direction of our things. The group Mike, Jessica and Lauren belonged to all looked at Bella with shock and amusment, I could see in Angela's mind she thought they all deserved what they had got. I too was in shock along with the rest of my family, we had no idea Bella could get that angry. After a second of watching Bella walk away, I walked towards her sligthly worried she might lash out at me or the rest of the family, and hurt herself.

"Bella are you okay?" I asked in a voice that was supposed to be soothing. The rest of the group had arrived and was waiting for Bella's reaction to my words.

"I am fine thank you, I had just had enough of all of them. I am sick of Lauren giving me the evil eye all the time, Jessica shouting her mouth off about things that are not true, and I am sick of Mike always trying to make a play for me" Bella's voice sounded alot calmer now, it sounded like she had kept these thoughts locked up inside of her for a long time, and had finnally spoken out.

"Bella I can't believe you just did that, where did you learn that?" Emmett asked, he was nothing but proud of her. Emmett liked that he might have someone else to fight with once Bella was changed.

"Oh I sort of grew up learning it, when you live in a city as big of Pheonix not everyone is going to like you so you have to know how to defend yourself" Bella said like it was no big deal.

"Really Bella you used to fight people?" I asked concern lacing my voice.

"God no, I had a fight with a girl once, but she didn't expect me to be able to fight and came off worse than i'd like to admit. And nodoby really bothered me again after that" Bella said, in a voice that sounded ashamed.

"Why, what did you do to her?" Rosalie asked, she was happy that Bella could in actual fact defend herself, and she liked the idea that Bella could build up a temper, like herself.

"Well she broke her nose, lost her front teeth and got a black eye. I felt terrible that I had done that. But when she came into school the next day, I tried to apologize to her but she told me that it was her own fault for starting a fight that didn't really need to happen, and that what I had done was all in self defense. The school talked to me about it, and said because of my good record they were only going to give me a verbal warning. So the only thing I got from the experiance was a bruised knuckle" When Bella said her final sentance she looked down to notice she had exactly that a bruised knuckle.

"Let me see that" I said to her as I grabbed her hand I accessed the damage to make sure she hadn't broken it and after a moment released her hand.

"Well it looks like were going to have a handful when Bella loses her temper while a newborn. Just think of all the damage she could cause" Jasper said looking slightly worried.

"Well Jasper don't anger me and I'm sure you will be fine, that goes to the rest of you too" Bella said as she bit her lip,trying to stop her laughter. But as everyone burst into laughter, Bella couldn't contain herself and laughed along with everyone else. As the group got over there shock they all became absorbed in there own conversations, so I took my chance to talk to Bella.

"Well I must say you knocking Mike out has really impressed me, I didn't know you were that strong" I told her, and her tell tale blush, she gets when embarrassed, showed on her cheeks.

"I wasn't always the damsel in distress, before I came to Forks I used to have to defend myself. But that all that changed when I fell in love with a strong, caring, beautiful vampire"

"oh really and who may that be?" I asked playing along with her game.

"Guess" Was all she wispered before her lips connected with mine.

Since the day in the meadow when I let go of all my boundaries, it had been even harder to stop, but Bella seemed to have gotten stronger and stopped us before we went too far, but it never seemed enough anymore. This kiss was the same, it started out slow but as the kiss deepened and my hands tangled themselves in her hair, I felt her pull away. I groaned but respected her wishes and pulled apart from her. Thats when I heard the thoughts of my family, and they where all of shock, that is until Emmett asked.

"Bella why is it you were the one to stop the kiss, and why is it Edward is the one wanting to carry on. Last time I checked Edward was been a bit of a prude towards you" Emmett said as seriously as he could, but chuckles ecaped him until he finished where he brust out laughing. Alice, Jazz and Rose all joined in until they saw the look on Bella's face, Emmett hadn't saw it yet and carried on laughing.

"And why Emmett is that any of your buisness?" Bella asked, Emmett's laughter stopped as soon as he saw Bella's face and that she was serious. He didn't want to upset Bella so he decided not to push the subject.

"It isn't, I'm sorry I asked, I didn't mean to offend you" Emmett said. Everyone burst into laughter at how easily Emmett backed down, including myself.

"Why are you laughing?" Bella asked slightly confused.

"Bella, Emmett usually never backs down when teasing somebody unless it's Rosalie, you must of scared him with you impressive display of anger earlier" I told her as I pulled her close. "From his thoughts I picked up he didn't want to anger his little sister, or upset her for that matter" At that a tear escaped Bella's eye, and I immediatly thought something was wrong with her.

"Bella what's wrong?" Alice and myself asked at the same time.

"Nothing, it just nice to hear how Emmett accepts me" Bella said as she hugged me close, my arms tightened around her.

"Bella we all accept you, we already know not having you part of the family does to everyone" Rosalie told her "And I'm sorry I haven't shown it before, I don't agree to you becoming a vampire, but if I was in your situation I would want to change so I could stay with Emmett forever" With this Rosalie pulled Bella into a hug, everyone was shocked, but it soon wore off.

"Rosalie thank you" Was all Bella said before she started crying softly. It was Rosalie who asked "What's the matter?" It took a moment but Bella answered "It just make me happy that you finally accept me, I was scared me changing would make you hate me"

"I have never or never will hate you, you brought happiness to the one member of our family who didn't have it, and even though he irritates me to death, he is my brother and I love him and I want him to be happy, so how could I hate you" Rosalie said holding Bella shoulder's.

"Bella you also brought yourself into our family, until we left I didn't realise how much a part of our family you were. You were another daughter to Esme and Carlise, more so than myself or Alice because they could look after you and protect you more. You were also like a sister, to Emmett, Jasper, Alice and myself." Bella tears were running softly down her cheeks, Rosalie had never shown emotions like that to her. "But also Bella from the moment you found out what we were you accepted us. You accepted what we were and it didn't bother you at all. Unlike myself who was mean and rude to you, and didn't accept you. But you cast that all aside and forgave me when really you should have been shouting in my face. Bella you are a loving, kind, caring and gental person and I can't wait until we can be proper sister's" The rest of the group had looked away to give them space to talk but everyone had heard what had been said.

"We always were proper sister's Rose" Bella said as she embraced her, Rosalie returned the hug before saying

"Get over here I know you could hear us, besides me and Alice have work to do. Bella's going to be a Cullen in less than a week and we need to give Bella a full 'Cullenization'. The wedding is mostly planned so we need to give Bella a few heads up, and also a few tips in the arts of getting what she wants from her man" With that she pulled Bella along with her as they walked towards the cars, Alice was already walking towards them. The look on Bella's face was a picture of shock, embarressment and happiness, as Rosalie started talking about things they were going to do. With the women walking away, me Emmett and Jasper were left watching them.

"You do realise that after Bella's goes through this cullenization you won't be able to get your own way anymore?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah Edward what are you going to do?" Jasper smirked up at me, knowing how his wife could get.

"I don't always get my own way now, and I really don't know what I am going to do" With that thought I became a little nervous. Jasper sensed my nervousness and smiled "Welcome to the world of been a husband" He told me as both he and Emmett laughed.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it. I really wanted to show Bella had more strength than everyone gave her credit for, and I also disliked Mike, Jess, and Lauren while reading the Twilight series hence the story. Thanks again!**

**~skittlekat~**


End file.
